


Be Gentle With Me

by Anonymous



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Cunnilingus, Experienced Partner/Inexperienced Partner, F/F, First Time, Light Dom/sub, Past Rape/Non-con, Reading Porn Out Loud, Sexual Experimentation, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:02:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25084351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Gentle sex and experimenting with Steph and Cass.(Previously titled "Steph And Cass And A Bed", but I thought this fit better.)
Relationships: Stephanie Brown/Cassandra Cain
Comments: 8
Kudos: 82
Collections: DC Kink Meme





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt on the dc kinkmeme.

Cass has been trying to read this same book for the past hour. It’s relatively simple—a book for children, a classic. The kind of book, everyone had told her, that adults like to reread and remember how they felt when they were small. 

Cass can remember being small without reading anything. Smaller body. Thinner legs. She does not have to think hard before her small breasts unswell, the loss relatively insignificant. Her hair ungrows. Her scars disappear. She backs out of Wayne Manor and takes off her suit for the rest of her life. The plane flies backward across the ocean, she loses her ability to talk or read, and she is alone again.

She does not need to read this book to remember that. She’s reading this book for the very first time. 

She doesn’t feel small. That’s okay. 

She likes it anyway. 

It is a book about magic and children and forests. Cass imagines being a princess in a tower. She thinks about discovering a new world for the first time. 

It is a good book. It takes her a long time to read. She doesn’t have muscle memory for it. 

Cass glances up when Stephanie enters the room and sheds her eggplant-colored suit onto the chair in the corner. 

Steph is not naked under the suit, but Cass blushes anyway. She knows bodies are just weapons and weaknesses, tools that can be used to hurt or be hurt. Her father taught her that. 

Still, Stephanie is beautiful, wearing a smug smile and tight spandex shorts and sports bra. Cass’s eyes follow Stephanie’s movements, the gentle curve of her leg muscles as she raises them to step out of the bottom half of her suit. 

Cass is good at watching. 

She puts her book to the side, careful to slide a bookmark in between the pages to mark where she left off. 

There is nothing lewd about the way Stephanie pulls her blonde hair out of its ponytail, letting it fall onto her shoulders. There is nothing obscene about the way Stephanie pulls a brush through her hair, working from the ends to the roots in short, cat lick strokes. 

Cass knows what they will do when Stephanie is done because they talked about it. That is why she is watching her. Cass is wondering when she will transform. How will Stephanie change from the strong, pretty girl to the obscene, to sexual, to do what she said she would do with Cass? 

Cass remembers the men her father brought in when she was small. She hadn’t seen them like this, in the casual intimacy of her bedroom, brushing through their hair. 

She wondered if those men were ever like this. Like Steph.

They hadn’t undressed like her. Stephanie was slow, casual. She peeled her mask off silently and set it next to her suit.

She’d seen those men unzip and pull their pants down roughly, making sharp exhales and grunting, and then they’d grabbed her with their rough hands. Cass had been strong when she was small, but she is stronger now. 

They had been stronger then. 

When they’d talked, Stephanie had told Cass it wouldn’t be anything like that. She said she’d make it good for her. 

Cass watches Stephanie gently place the hair brush face up on the vanity and wonders what ‘good’ would mean.

Stephanie meets Cass’s eyes through the mirror on the wall and turns around and meets them again. Cass is surprised to notice she is nervous and Stephanie is not. 

Stephanie strides over to the bed and tugs the extra pillows from it, setting all of them on the chair next to her suit. Cass sits up straighter on the bed. Stephanie is very close to her, but they are not touching. There is something warm in the air between them and it is similar, maybe, to what Cass felt from the men when she was younger, but now it is coming from  _ her. _ From Cass, for Steph. 

Cass can feel herself wet her lips, but otherwise she stays very still. That is something she is good at. 

Cass knows what will happen because they talked about this. Steph will get on the bed with her and then Steph will touch her. Steph will kiss her again and again in many different places, and then she will show Cass where to touch her own body to make her feel good. This is what Steph told her. 

But in a very real sense, Cass has no idea what will happen. 

Steph climbs on the bed next to Cass and Cass can feel the bed dip to accommodate her. She doesn’t shift over to give the other girl more space. Steph’s bare thigh skims against Cass’s, warm and smooth. 

“Hey, Cass,” she says, and her voice is familiar and strong and Cass likes how it sounds. “Doing okay?”

“Yes,” Cass responds, nodding. Steph had told her to use her words when they were in bed together, and that she always wants to hear what Cass has to say. Steph told her if she couldn’t use her words, she should use her body, and she said this because she knows Cass and how she communicates. But Cass wants to communicate the way she knows Steph will understand. Cass wants to be good for her. 

This appears to be the right answer because Steph drags her teeth over her lower lip, meets Cass’s eyes, and starts leaning in. Steph brings a hand up to place on Cass’s shoulder, gentle and heavy. Cass’s eyes don’t close when she knows they’re supposed to, when Steph’s lips meet hers. 

She can’t see anything very well for a moment, just the blurry image of Steph’s skin, the slight crinkle around her closed eyes. Then Steph’s hand slides up from her shoulder to cup Cass’s chin, and Steph shifts, tilting their faces together, and Cass’s eyes fall closed. 

Steph’s lips are warm and soft, Cass realizes. Even when Steph nicks Cass’s bottom lip with a graze of her teeth it is gentle, and when Steph pulls away Cass now finds that she can’t open her eyes right away. 

“Alright?” Steph asks her, quiet and soft, and Cass can feel her breath warm on her cheeks. 

Cass nods, then says “yes” and opens her eyes again. 

Steph is close to her, hand still cupping Cass’s jaw, but Cass doesn’t feel crowded by her. 

“Thank you,” Cass adds, because that is polite to say when someone has just given you a gift. 

“My pleasure,” says Steph, and she is smiling in a way that brings warmth to Cass’s chest, the way she smiles when she learns a particularly difficult move in training and executes it perfectly on patrol and the way she smiles when she can tell the team that she has something taken care of and they can focus on other things. 

Steph reaches out to take the hem of Cass’s shirt in hand, leaving Cass’s jaw exposed and cold. Cass holds herself tightly so that she doesn't flinch away from the touch.

Slowly, Stephanie undresses her, gradually revealing inch after inch of Cass’s pale skin to the chilly air of her room. Without her camisole, Cass’s breasts are left exposed, her small nipples hardening with the change in temperature. Steph slides one hand around her trim waist, warming her skin with a touch. She brings her other hand up to parse through Cass’s hair, petting her as if she were a kitten.

Cass can feel herself relax under Stephanie’s touch, muscles loosening as Steph leans in to press three soft kisses onto her shoulder, murmurs, “You’re doing so well, Cass,” into the curve of her neck, and then pulls back. 

They meet eyes again. 

Stephanie still doesn’t have that look in her eye that Cass remembers the men having. Her eyes are as soft as her hands, as pleased and self-assured. 

Stephanie puts a hand to one of Cass’s breasts, gently squeezing her though Cass’s breast isn’t even a handful. Steph smooths her nipple out, rubbing it and warming it beneath her thumb. 

The feeling is strange and alien to her, and not altogether pleasant. Even a light touch to such a sensitive area has Cass inhaling softly, but she doesn’t pull away. Stephanie caresses her a few more times, then pulls back back, letting go. Her other hand slides out of Cass’s hair and Cass is surprised at how much she misses it. 

“On your back.” Steph’s voice is soft, but it is still an order. 

Cass complies, bringing her back down to touch the mattress, careful to not disturb the pillows, and looks up at Stephanie to confirm that she has done it correctly. 

When she sees Stephanie is smiling, Cass warms again until the room doesn’t feel cold at all anymore. Steph points to where she wants Cass, rearranges her so her thighs splay wide, and Steph is sitting between them. 

Steph takes this opportunity to pull her own bra off. Her breasts are larger than Cass’s are, and Cass wonders if they would be soft to the touch. Steph pushes her body up on her knees and shimmies out of her spandex, slowly, while meeting Cass’s eyes. 

“Do you like how I look, Cass?” she asks, and Cass doesn’t fool herself. This is an order, too, in its own way. Stephanie is self-assured, not self-conscious, and she is asking Cass to admit that she likes it. 

“Yes,” Cass said, surprisingly breathless. 

When Stephanie leans forward, now fully nude, Cass closes her eyes, expecting a kiss. When it doesn’t come, Cass opens them and realizes it is because Steph’s hands are hovering over Cass’s underwear and she shivers when Steph pulls the hem between two fingers. 

“You want me to take this off for you, Cass?” she asks. 

And Cass nods. “Yes,” she manages, afterward. 

But Steph doesn’t right away. Instead, she takes her other hand and places two fingers where Cass is wet through her panties. Steph’s touch is gentle and barely there and Cass feels heat in her core anyway.

When Steph begins to rub, her touch is firmer and Cass can’t help but close her eyes. Steph makes circular motions through her wet panties and rocks the tip of her fingers like a seesaw over the outside of Cass’s entrance.

“Mm,” Cass hears, only to realize it came from her own mouth. 

She clamps her lips together, determined to not make another sound, until she hears Steph say, “Cass, don’t hold back, you sound so pretty” and Cass lets her lips part because the worst thing that could happen would be to disappoint Stephanie.

After Cass is aching and her panties are thoroughly soaked, Steph finally lets her fingers hook in the waistband so she can drag them down Cass’s thighs. Cass likes the way they drag against her skin when Steph pulls them down; it hurts in a light, ghostly way that Cass never gets when she undresses by herself. 

Then Steph leans in further and this time Cass is right that she will kiss her again. Their lips touch, and it is firmer than before, and both of Steph’s hands are on Cass’s shoulders, squeezing, and Steph’s breasts lightly brush against Cass’s. 

Steph pulls back again, lips curling into a pleased smile. “Did you want something, Cass?”

“Hands,” Cass tries. “Your fingers. On me.”

Steph looks as if she’s considering that, pulling back in her kneeling position so her butt rests on the backs of her feet. “You want my fingers on your pussy again, Cass?” she asks, giving Cass’s entrance a cursory look. “You’re so wet for me,” she says, teasing. “You must want me so bad.”

“Yes,” Cass admits. “So bad.” Already she misses Steph’s hands on her, feeling empty and untethered. This is nothing like the men who held her down with their fists. Steph can hold her down with her gaze. And Cass  _ wants _ her to. 

“Hm,” says Steph, considering. “Not yet.” She leans in and kisses Cass on the curve of the jaw, then underneath her chin, featherlight, and Cass exhales. 

“Again,” says Steph. “I want to hear you.” And she brings her lips down to the dip of Cass’s collarbone and sucks there. 

Cass makes a noise like the beginning of a sob.

Steph’s hands migrate down Cass’s arms like a flock of geese flying south for summer, warming her up as they go. She drags her teeth lightly across her collarbone, and Cass’s neck curls back, leaving her throat exposed. 

A weak, vulnerable position, to be sure, but Steph takes no advantage. She presses a kiss there, then dives down to the top of Cass’s breasts which she peppered with light kisses. 

Cass grips the sheets in her hands tightly and lets herself make noises. 

Steph takes one of her hands from Cass’s arm and uses it to cup Cass’s breasts again. “I love how small you are here,” she says, confidingly, her lips moving against Cass’s flesh. “Such pretty, little titties.”

When Steph brings her lips down again, they attach to one of Cass’s nipples. If that wasn’t enough, Steph brings another hand to cup over Cass’s entrance firmly. 

Cass lets out the rest of a sob. 

Steph is going so slowly, and Cass is aching. If Cass pulls at the bedsheets with her fists any tighter, she will rip them.

“You like that?” Stephanie asks, pleased. 

“Yes,” Cass manages, voice ragged. 

Stephanie continues to rub only the outside of Cass’s entrance as she makes her way down Cass’s torso with kisses. When Steph places a wet kiss on Cass’s firm tummy, Cass decides there is another similarity between this and those men. Those men were something Cass was expected to survive and endure. The experience was training for her to learn how to survive many kinds of pain. But, now, Stephanie is teaching her something new, something so pleasurable and gentle that it seems almost more difficult to endure. This is not something Cass has trained her body for. 

One of Cass’s hands loosens their grip around the sheets, leaving them rumbled as she lifts her hand to rest gently on Stephanie’s neck. 

She can tell Steph was not expecting it by the way she stiffens slightly then relaxes. Cass wonders if she will be chided for doing something she was not told to do, but instead Steph raises her head to meet Cass’s eyes, that same pleased look in them. She is happy that Cass wants to touch her, Cass realizes. 

Steph slides down again, past Cass’s stomach, and Cass feels jitters as she wonders where Steph will kiss her next. 

Steph’s hand abandons rubbing Cass’s entrance and instead kneads the inside of Cass’s thighs. It feels more intimate, almost, than what she had been doing before. Then she leans down, her head on the same level as Cass’s sex, and Cass expects—but Steph affixes her lips to the soft flesh of Cass’s inner thigh, sucking with a greater vigor than she had at Cass’s collarbone. 

Cass’s hand spans the curve of Steph’s neck, fingers parting to comb through soft blonde hair. She is careful to release her frustration through her other hand gripping the sheets and in the sharp exhales escaping her mouth, keeping her hand in Steph’s hair light.

“Please,” Cass tries, another word she learned to be polite. 

Steph gives her thigh a sharp bite and pulls away, warm breath washing over Cass’s entrance when she speaks. “Please what, Cass?” she asks. “What do you want me to do?”

“Please touch,” Cass begs. “Hands. Please.” It is hard to focus on words when Steph has set her body on fire. It is not quite torture, that Cass would be able to endure. 

“Hm,” Steph says, noncommittally, and leans down to kiss Cass’s other thigh—which just about makes Cass cry in frustration, only Steph moves to her entrance after barely a moment. 

Steph leans down and kisses exactly where Cass wanted her to, lightly, then firmly in the same spot. Then Cass feels those slim fingers parting her lips, and Steph kisses there, as well, and then Steph is giving her entrance open-mouthed kisses, her tongue pushing into Cass’s wet heat, lapping and moving back and forth. 

Cass can hear herself gasping louder than before. “Steph,” she finds herself crying. “Please, please, please.” And Steph takes Cass’s hand from where it is clutching into the sheets and makes Cass caress her own nipple and cup her own breasts, even as she sucks on Cass’s small nub the way she had on Cass’s collarbone and thighs.

Cass knows she is crying now from the feeling of warm wetness washing over her cheeks. It is something she hasn’t done since she was very small, but she finds she doesn’t mind it. Cass finds there is very little she can mind while Stephanie has her mouth on her. 

Steph gives a particularly soulful French kiss to Cass’s entrance and Cass feels her insides clenching, contracting in a way she has never felt before. She shudders for a long time and cries out. 

Steph’s mouth pulls away from Cass to let her work through her pleasure. 

When Cass caught her breath, Steph decides to make use of Cass’s fingers, arranging them the way she likes and having Cass rub her and put them inside her. Cass is sleepy from pleasure and clumsy with the new task, an unusual feeling, but Steph walks her through it with her words, praising Cass for “doing so good” and “being perfect for me” as she rutted herself over Cass’s fingers. 

When Steph came, she fell forward on Cass. Then she cleaned both of them off with a towel, and got both of them something to drink, and they lay together talking and Steph called Cass many nice names and told her many pretty things.

That night, they slept curled up together, Cass filled with warmth as the words she remembered Steph saying echoed in her mind, both of them pleased and completely satiated. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steph and Cass experiment.

When Steph gets back to their apartment with the groceries, Cass is sitting on the couch watching porn.

The TV’s muted, so Steph doesn’t notice until after she crams the groceries into the fridge, folds up their reusable shopping bags, and lets herself fall onto the couch next to Cass and plant a kiss on her cheek. 

Steph looks up to see the silent movement of slick bodies, full-bodied thrusting that she imagines would make a wet, squelching sound if the sound were on. “Having fun?” she asks, curling an arm over the back of Cass’s shoulders with a familiarity she is still growing accustomed to. 

“Hm,” said Cass, a troubled expression on her face.

Steph waited. 

“They are not enjoying it,” Cass tells her, finally, matter of factly. If Steph didn’t know her girlfriend as well as she does, she might think Cass sounded detached, like she was reading off a cue card at an interview, one printed in a font size just too small to be easily deciphered from far away. Since Steph _does_ know her, she can recognize that this is a question for her.

The porno plays on. The camera zooms into where the man is tweaking the woman’s nipple sharply and then cuts to a face shot, where the woman is making an O with her mouth, eyes fluttering. If the sound were on, this is where Steph would expect a dramatic moan.

“Cass,” Steph says, saying her girlfriend’s name more as a stalling tactic, a way to say something while she thinks about how best to answer her girlfriend’s unspoken question. The porn looks normal to her, no hard kinks or heavy roleplay (as much as she’s able to tell, being unable to hear what the actors are saying). The man isn’t particularly attractive to her, probably type cast for his typical frat boy - esque features, which is not a surprise; few men meet her aesthetic standards, in porn or in person. But she knows Cass sees the world a lot differently than she does, can tell things about people that Steph would have never noticed. Even watching heavily edited and sanitized pornography, Cass sees something that Steph doesn’t. She thinks about what she’s going to say next. “Cass,” she repeats and notices her girlfriend is now watching her instead of the movie, where the porn actors have changed position and the woman has her knees pressed to her chest, ankles in the air above her ears. “Is it different from normal movies?” Steph asks, finally. 

Cass appears to think about this. 

Her girlfriend isn’t one to watch particularly mature TV, which was perhaps an ironic statement to make considering the current content they were consuming. Cass typically prefers TV shows meant for children over those meant for adults—which typically meant that Steph would go to Tim’s or the Manor’s TV room to watch Game of Thrones or The Witcher or even particularly intense crime dramas. Not because Cass can’t handle it or any sort of nonsense like that—because Cass is probably much more equipped to handle it than most—but because Cass doesn’t _like_ it very much. 

And, honestly, Steph can get the appeal. They see a lot of shit in their daily lives already; sometimes it’s better to just watch Avatar: The Last Airbender and get some wisdom from Uncle Iroh. 

“Yes,” says Cass. “No.”

An incredibly clear answer. But Steph knows when to wait for Cass to finish. In the meantime, the woman on-screen digs her fingers into her co-worker’s hair in the sort of death grip Steph was used to seeing on patrol. 

“Not like She-Ra,” Cass says. “Or mermaids.” Cass has been watching some mermaid TV show on and off for some time now, some kind of incredibly inaccurate speculation on Aquaman and Atlantis that was nonetheless incredibly funny to watch (even Aquaman agreed on this, even offering his Netflix subscription so they could screen it for Justice League Movie Night). She glanced back at the screen, brow furrowed, where the camera panned out to focus on the scratch marks the woman had left on the man’s shoulders and back. “They don’t like it at all.”

“They’re actors,” Steph tells her. 

“I know.” 

The man pulls out and aims for his partner’s face when he comes. 

“So they’re pretending,” Steph says. “Look,” she continues, pointing. “The woman is really obviously faking her orgasm here, but it’s just because they want it to seem quick and easy. He barely had to work for it at all. People like that, so the producers get money.”

“I know that.” Cass is beginning to sound frustrated. 

To the porno’s credit, it doesn’t end immediately after the actors’ apparent orgasms. The woman wipes herself off with a towel and the man says something to her. She throws her head back to do what Steph assumes is a laugh, but the whole thing seems a little bit over-acted and unnatural. 

"They are thinking of other things,” Cass tells her. “Barely know what they’re doing.”

Steph leans into Cass, who is warm and a little small under her arm. This is something she’s always loved—her girlfriend’s ability to tell what people are thinking so easily. 

"What are they thinking about?"

"He’s scared. Needs money," Cass tells her. The actors pull the sheets of the bed over their sweaty bodies. Steph can see the man wrap a hand around the woman’s waist. The video ends. Cass keeps talking. “Doesn’t have enough. She’s… guilty. Doesn’t want her mother to know. Thinks she won’t love her. Doesn’t want the camera.”

"Wow," Steph says. "That's..." She pauses, letting herself think. “I don’t know what to tell you, Cass. Some people love their job, but… for a lot of people it’s just something they do to make ends meet.”

“I thought…” Cass frowns and gets quiet. “You told me. That it’s bad to have sex when you don’t want to?”

And… that’s true. Steph _had_ told her that, when they’d discussed what Cass had had to do when she was younger, before they ever tried something out between the two of them. Sex wasn’t something she was required to do, to keep Steph happy, or something Cass had to endure to prove herself. Sex was something they would only do if they both really wanted to. They both had a history of sexual assault, so Steph had wanted to make it really clear and spell everything out beforehand.

Because sex is something that should be talked about. Steph felt pretty strongly about that because maybe if it had been talked about, she wouldn’t have gotten pregnant before she got her license. 

“Well, that’s true for sex workers, too,” Steph says, slowly. “It doesn’t… always happen, though. It’s easy for people to take advantage, and it’s hard to know when they have. But… being distracted doesn’t always mean you’re being taken advantage of.” Steph breaks off here, unsure if she felt comfortable ending her explanation here or if she had more to say. 

Cass waits, eyes on Steph’s face. 

“I want you to tell me if you ever don’t want to or if you’re not interested in what we’re doing,” Steph concludes after a moment. “And you know that because I told you, and you believed me because you trust me, right?”

Cass nods. 

“Okay,” Steph says, feeling finally like she perhaps understood what she was trying to say. “Right. So maybe they don’t know that. Because no one told them or they don’t trust them, maybe. Or maybe they do know that and said ‘yes’ anyway because… because they need money and it’s their job or because of some other reason.”

Cass ‘hmm’s against Steph’s upper arm where she has tucked her face and it vibrates pleasantly. Steph tightens her grip on Cass a little as she racks her brain for anything she might have not thought of to say. 

Steph doesn’t come up with anything, and Cass doesn’t ask any other questions. Eventually, Steph gets her hands on the remote and puts on a lighthearted movie that they watch curled up in each other’s arms. Steph feels her eyelids getting heavy, and it feels nice to fall asleep wrapped up in Cass. 

It feels even nicer when she wakes up lazily with the sun crawling in through the blinds, the two of them in their bed together, and realizes Cass must have carried her to bed sometime when she was asleep. 

***

_Black Bat climbed in the open window of her girlfriend Steph’s apartment after a long night’s work. There was a hot breeze blowing in, and so both girls were flushed and sweaty, eager to take their clothes off._

_Steph was wearing a dark flowy bathrobe which was held together by a tantalizing little string knot, her hair was down, and the bathrobe had slipped to leave one shoulder bare. She found herself biting her lip while admiring her girlfriend’s figure in the suit she was wearing, the lighter underside of her cape serving to highlight her shapely silhouette._

_She strode forward with purpose, bringing herself face to face with her girlfriend and pulling her in for a kiss. Steph cupped her cheeks and wrapped her other arm around her waist, feeling the smoothness of the body armor of the suit underneath her hands. She felt the way her girlfriend breathed into the kiss, hot and sensual and strong and alive, and ran her hand through the other girl’s hair, slick with sweat but still smooth and nice._

_“Come shower with me,” Steph said, smiling at her girlfriend and winking flirtatiously. “We both need to and it’s always good to save water.”_

_Black Bat smirked, which was one of the sexiest things Steph had ever seen. “You first,” she said, shrugging her suit off gracefully. “I’ll follow in a minute.”_

Okay, Steph realizes, as hot as this scenario makes her, it would probably not be super hot to call Cass ‘Black Bat’ throughout the whole story. At least not for Cass, who is the intended audience. Cass likes it when Steph uses her name. 

This whole writing erotica thing is pretty hard, Steph has to admit. Especially writing it for Cass, because they may be _extremely_ sexually compatible, but that doesn’t mean they always fantasize about the same things. Steph thinks she’s getting better at it, thought, especially ever since she read that one online how-to guide, but it’s still… not exactly going smoothly. 

On top of that, Steph knows she’s writing on a secure computer, yeah, but it’s also really easy to be paranoid about whether their identities were concealed well enough in whatever she was writing. She knows what she has right now passes for real person fanfiction—which, as it turns out, was actually pretty common to see for heroes, and, God, you do not want to see the kinds of things she read about Batman and Superman doing—which, of course, was exactly the reason she sent the worst ones to Tim and everyone else she knows. 

Because if Steph is going to suffer, so is everyone else. 

And, yes, Steph could even find a few that were Spoiler/Original Character or Batgirl/Self-Insert or Black Bat/Reader, and maybe Steph considered being lazy and done some quick copy-pasting, only she read them first and she pretty much realized there was no way they would work. Partly because Cass likes gentle and careful and meaningful sex, partly because a lot of them are really dub-con in the identity aspect, and partly because they usually get Cass’s character so distractingly wrong that Steph has difficulty in maintaining her arousal—which Cass would definitely notice immediately—and mostly because the whole point was that Steph wanted to give Cass porn that everyone involved wanted to be involved, completely guaranteed, so anything less than perfect was perfectly unacceptable.

So that is why Steph is now painstakingly writing out smut while Cass is out of the house with one of her brothers watching a movie that Steph had wanted to watch, too. Only Steph was “busy”, so she couldn’t stay. 

Steph chugs a Red Bull and slams her head on her computer. 

Why is this so _hard?_

***

Steph has Cass splayed out on the bed underneath her when she pulls out her phone. 

“I’ve got something for you,” she tells her. 

Cass quirks an eyebrow. Her lips are red and swollen because they had just been kissing, but she is evidently willing to see where this non sequitur takes them. 

It takes Steph relatively few taps on her phone to bring the document up. 

“So,” Steph says, inexplicably nervous. “I wrote something.” 

Cass blinks. 

“Do you want to listen?” Steph asks, wetting her bottom lip with a flick of her tongue. 

Cass nods, nonjudgemental. 

Steph finds herself blushing, embarrassed before she can even start, but Cass curls into her and the body contact gives her what she needs to begin. “Cass and Steph,” she starts, then clears her throat. “Cass and Steph returned to their apartment after a long night’s work. There was a hot breeze blowing in, and so both girls were flushed and sweaty, eager to take their clothes off. Steph was—”

“Story?” Cass interrupts. A question, obviously. 

“Yeah,” says Steph, suddenly realizing she didn’t do a very good job of telling Cass what to expect like she usually does. “Sort of.” She blushes. “A sexy story. Is that okay?”

Steph looks down, and Cass is smiling at her, so she obviously didn’t fuck up too badly.

“You wrote it for me,” Cass says, and it’s not a question, just a comment, but said proudly, happily, like this is some sort of prize she won.

“Yes,” Steph agrees. “I wanted to read it to you and then do it to you after. Like how we talk about what we want to do before usually. I should have asked, sorry. Is that okay?”

Cass curls into Steph even further, lips brushing Steph’s neck. “Yes.”

“Okay,” Steph says, regaining her wits about her and trying to find her place again. “...eager to take their clothes off. Steph was wearing a dark flowy bathrobe held together by a little string knot, which had slipped to leave one shoulder bare.” 

Steph is glad she gave the story a little read-through before the two of them had come in here, because she had remembered to put on the bathrobe she was reading about. She shrugs a shoulder to get the bathrobe to slip off of it. Cass follows her gaze and inhales softly when she sees Steph following the story’s directions. 

“Steph bit her lip, admiring Cass beside her and reached out to take her beautiful girlfriend’s hand,” Steph reads. She looks up and locks eyes with Cass, reaching with the hand that wasn’t holding her phone to clasp their hands together and squeeze gently.

“Where their skin touched it was warm and familiar,” Steph reads. “And Steph used their point of contact to pull Cass closer to her chest.” Steph ignores this piece because she’s not sure it’s physically possible to bring Cass closer to her when they’re already pressed up against each other. 

Cass’s eyes track Steph’s lips as she speaks, having moved her face from being pressed to the crook of Steph’s arm. 

“Steph tilted her head and leaned in,” Steph continues, doing so as she speaks because she can remember where this is going. Her lips are a hair's breadth away from Cass’s, and Cass is arching her neck to get closer. “‘Hi, beautiful,’ Steph whispered, breath hot against Cass’s face,” she recited. “One of her legs slipped in between Cass’s legs, spreading them apart slightly and sliding up to press lightly against the apex of—”

“No,” Cass interrupts. 

Steph feels a brief flicker of panic, wondering if something about this had gone too far. “Cass?” she asks, their faces entirely too close. 

“You haven’t kissed me yet.” 

And, oh. Oh. Okay. Steph can work with that. “I kissed you a lot,” she reminds her. “Right before the story.”

Cass frowns. “You should kiss me now. In the story.”

“Hm,” Steph considers and squeezes Cass’s hand again. “It won’t be too long,” she promises. “Be patient, Cassie.”

Cass nods minutely, as much as she can in the limited space between them. 

“One of her legs slipped in between Cass’s legs, spreading them apart slightly and sliding up to press lightly against the apex of her thighs and lightly grind against Cass. Then,” Steph says, putting an emphasis on the last word. “Then, Steph closed the distance between them and pressed their lips together.”

Steph does so, too. It feels nice, kissing Cass into the bed beneath her, knee pushed against the wet spot on Cass’s panties. Their lips melt together. Steph is so distracted she almost forgets that she is supposed to be reading a story. 

When she pulls away, Cass has pink patches on her cheeks, her eyes are shiny, and her lips are even more swollen than before. They’re both breathing heavily, like they’ve never done any sort of more strenuous exercise in their lives, no matter how untrue they know that statement is. 

Steph manages to clear her throat and continue, “‘Can I take you to bed?’ Steph asked, leaning into her girlfriend even after the kiss had broken.”

Upon finishing the line, she waits, eyes locked against Cass’s. This story is of a ‘choose-your-own-adventure’ variety, after all. And she had, actually, written several endings during editing.

“Yes,” Cass says.

“Steph led her girlfriend by the hand into their bedroom and lay her down on the bed,” Steph reads. “She pulled her hair down from its ponytail and climbed on, too.” 

Unfortunately, undoing her hair elastic required releasing Cass’s hand in the meantime, but luckily that freed her hands for everything she was about to do next and also gave her the opportunity to wipe them on her robe and get rid of the clamminess from sweating. 

Steph takes a breath. "Steph brushed a stray hair away from Cass's face," she adlibs, reaching out to smooth over Cass's dark hair. "She leaned down and kissed Cass on both cheeks." Steph pauses, following her own instructions. “Now Cass put her hand on the back of Steph’s neck and pulled her down to kiss her,” she says, unsure that Cass will play along. 

Steph is pleasantly surprised when Cass follows the lines exactly and brings her down into a deep kiss. It’s a little wet and a little messy because Cass uses her lips and her tongue and her teeth and puts her whole body into it. It’s the kind of kiss where you couldn’t possibly be thinking about anything else but this. 

So they didn’t. 

Steph lets her phone drop onto the bed, fingers uncurling around it. 

Cass’s hand moves from the back of her neck to stroke through her hair, and her other hand is pulled tight around Steph’s waist. Steph puts her hands on Cass’s shoulders, not pressing, just feeling, really feeling the swells of her girlfriend’s firm arms. Steph lets her knee grind against Cass through her underwear, likes the way Cass moves her hips and bucks into it, likes the way she can feel how wet Cass is through her clothing, likes how hot it is, likes how it feels like she’s going to burst.

They pull apart to breath for a moment before Cass kisses her again, puts her hand on Steph's thigh, and she knows what Steph wants without Steph having to tell her, to read to her—not that Steph even remembers why the thought of reading would even occur to her.

Cass’s hand slides up Steph's thigh, and Steph sucks Cass’s bottom lip into her mouth, one hand leaving Cass’s shoulder to cup her jaw, to adjust the angle just how she likes it. 

It doesn’t take long before they come, panting in each other’s arms, fingers wet and sore from the effort, Steph’s phone kicked to the floor at some point during the proceedings. Steph’s hair is mussed, front strands sticking to the sides of her face, and her hands are possessively cupping and playing with Cass’s small breasts even once they’ve both come down from their orgasmic high. She moans when Cass shifts, adjusting their weights so Steph can spoon her and they can lay under the sheets together, sticky and breathless. 

“What happened next?” Cass asks. 

“Mm?”

“What happened next in the story?”

“Later,” Stephanie promises, sleepily. “I’ll read the rest later.”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Be gentle with me. This is the first time I'm writing either of these characters together + the first time I've ever written F/F smut.  
> Also, some of Cass's internal monologue was strongly influenced by a poem called 'Backwards' by Warsan Shire. I encourage everyone to check it out, I love it.  
> Comments welcome & appreciated.  
> You can also always let me know if you have a prompt or an idea for more in this fic.


End file.
